Mas que un amigo
by whosay
Summary: Marco Bolt tendría una vida casi perfecta si no fuera por que se enamoro de su mejor amiga Johanna, quedando irremediablemente en la zona del amigo, del cual tratara de escapar a toda consta. Marco X Fem Jean. por que hace falta mas Fem Jean !
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Marco Bolt era un joven que tenía casi todo lo que pudiera desear un chico de su edad, buenas calificaciones, de hecho era el lugar número siete del cuadro de honor, muy buenos amigos y era capitán del equipo de futbol. Sin embargo había algo que realmente quería pero que no podía tener, el corazón de su mejor amiga Johanna. Desde que estaban en primer grado de preparatoria él se había hecho inseparable de la joven que a pesar de ser muy bonita , era demasiado sincera y tenía una personalidad que no muchos toleraban , pero Johanna era una persona muy dulce y leal si la llegabas a conocer bien, de cariño le decían Jean.

El adoraba a Jean con toda su alma y pensó que estarían siempre juntos, hasta la siguió a la universidad de Trost aunque no estudiaban la misma carrera. Todo sería maravilloso entre ellos, si no fuera porque a Jean le gustaba Eren Jeager quien al inicio era su rival a muerte pero como fue pasando el tiempo se convirtió en algo mas, por lo menos del lado de Jean ya que Eren permanecía ignorante de todo y seguía con su rivalidad infantil. Marco lo único que hacía era escuchar todo lo que Jean le tuviera que decir o más bien quejar de todo lo que hacía Eren, el cual estaba en su salón de clases y sus celos hacia Mikasa Ackerman la hermana adoptiva de Eren quien siempre estaba al lado de el , la cual según Jean era como un símbolo de perfección, bonita, la más inteligente de todos y lo más importante tenia a Eren. Algunas veces llegaba a su habitación en la tarde con una de sus clásicas sonrisas pero en cuanto cerraba la puerta se ponía a llorar por algún pleito o alguna cosa que decía Eren, como el día que le dijo cara de poni , durante todo el día actuó como si no le hubiera importado el comentario y hasta se lo había regresado como siempre, pero al llegar a su habitación para su vienes de películas, se paro frente al espejo con una mirada analizadora en lo que Marco escogía la película, preparaba las palomitas y ponía la película, después de hacer todo eso solo se le quedo viendo a Jean quien seguía enfrente del espejo, preguntándose que la tenía tan afligida, hasta que Jean pregunto en una pequeña voz casi imperceptible , si Eren tenía razón, sin apartar la vista del espejo. Marco le preguntó a Jean de que hablaba , que le había dicho Eren y fue cuando le contó de la pelea y lo de cara de poni , en ese momento Marco tuvo que aguantarse las ganas incontrolables de buscar a Eren y romperle toda la cara , ni siquiera Mikasa iba a ser capaz de detenerlo, como se atrevía a decirle algo así a Jean ella era una de las muchachas más bonitas que él conocía, y no era solo porque a el le gustaba , cuando salían a algún lado se daba cuenta de las miradas los tipos dirigían a la dirección de Jean, la cual lo le prestaba ninguna atención a su alrededor. En lugar de ir a golpear a Eren le ofreció una sonrisa y le dijo que no le hiciera caso a Eren de que había muchas personas que la consideraban bonita y que aparte los ponis eran unas creaturas adorables como ella, lo que logro que recuperara su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se puso roja de la vergüenza, mientras ella empezó a molestarlo acerca de sus pecas y como parecía el nieto que cualquier abuela quisiera , ese dia se la pasaron bromeando y jugando olvidándose completamente de la película. Era algo de lo que Marco se sentía orgulloso que casi nunca importaba la situación en la que se encontraba Jean él la podía hacer sonreír y lo mejor de hacerla sonreír es que no lo hacia con cualquiera o por lo menos una sonrisa real lo que lo hacía sentir especial.

No podía creer que el Marco Bolt terminara en la zona del amigo, anhelando algo que nunca podría tener. Se preguntaba en qué momento se había equivocado o si podría salir de ese estatus y ser algo mas para Johanna Kirschtein.


	2. Chapter 2

Attack on Titan no me pertenece, ni la imagen de portada, esa le pertenece a Johanna the mad.

* * *

Los últimos días de escuela eran realmente estresantes ya que los últimos exámenes eran elaborados por todos los profesores que imparten la misma materia y no todos enseñaban lo mismo, así que tenían que estudiar mucho si querían sacar una buena calificación. Marco y Jean se reunían con sus compañeros en la tarde y en la noche Jean iba al cuarto de Marco para continuar estudiando. Aun que no llevaban las mismas materias, hacían bancos de preguntas de lo que creían que les podían preguntar, se las intercambiaban para hacerlas entre ellos y saber si lo que se contestaban era correcto o no.

Marco estaba en su cuarto revisando unos apuntes cuando escucho que Jean le gritaba que tenia exactamente dos minutos para abrirle la puerta, Jean traía una bolsa con comida china y una soda. Marco fue por unos vasos y platos para que pudieran comer antes de estudiar, Jean solo se dijo caer en la cama mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido a lo que él solo sonrio a lo exagerada que podía ser ella.

- Oh vamos estoy seguro que no pudo haber sido tan malo- dijo Marco con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la cama con dos platos con comida.

- No sabes de que estas hablando- dijo solo mirándolo de reojo sin intentar moverse de su posición

- Seguro vivirás, anda come antes de que se enfrié la comida- dijo pasándole el plato a Jean, quien lo tomo si ganas y comenzó a comer

- Sabes, no eres tan bueno como todos creen, se que internamente eres un sádico, que goza del dolor de los demás- dijo Jean haciendo una cara acusadora apuntando a su amigo con la cuchara

- Cuidado Johanna, tal vez tengas razón- contesto seriamente con una sonrisa de lado y con una voz grave, antes de perder su postura y comenzar a reírse, a lo cual se le unió Jean.

- Sabes olvídalo, un oso de peluche amenazándome no sería tan patético en su acto de maldad – al finalizar Marco le aventó una almohada a la cara lo que la hizo reír más fuerte.

- Deja de reírte vas a tirar la comida- dijo Marco con una sonrisa sincera, adoraba ver a Jean perder el control de sí misma, no le importaría ver la reír y ser feliz por siempre, de hecho era algo que quería , aunque sonara cursi no podía evitarlo. Jean tenía razón, él no era un santo como todos creían , era como cualquier otro tipo con sus necesidades.

- Marco, odio a mis profesores quieren enseñar todo lo que no enseñan en todo el semestre las últimas dos semanas y nos dejan los trabajos de todo el año- Marco solo le dio una de sus sonrisas, era cierto lo que decía Jean pero quejándose no iba a lograr nada- ya no quiero hacer nada.

- Te queda una semana de clases y de exámenes antes de que salir de vacaciones ,solo…

- Ni me lo recuerdes- Jean corto a Marco en seco. Dejando a Marco algo desconcertado

- ¿Por qué dices eso? , llevas el último mes diciendo que quieres regresar a Francia- a esto Jean se le quedoviendo a su plato de comida pensativa. Hasta que finalmente decidió decir a Marco.

- Mis padres me hablaron ayer en la noche, dicen que van a estar en casa hasta año nuevo, no se que esperaba cuando pensé pasar las vacaciones con mis padres,no es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes- Marco sabia que aunque Jean trataba de ser fuerte, en realidad le afectaba mucho cada vez que sus padres la cambiaban por hacer otras cosas, esa fue la razón por la cual decidió estudiar en Alemania, para alejarse de su casa. detestaba la idea de que Jean se la pasara ese día encerrada en su casa, comiendo pizza y viendo películas sola hundiéndose en una nube de depresión. Así que se acerco mas a Jean para darle un medio abrazo. A ella en realidad no le gustaban los abrazos pero si Marco la abrazaba estaba bien, confiaba en el, además Marco era como un oso de peluche de 1. 78 metros, no había nadie que se resistiera.

- Jean, porque no vienes conmigo a Bélgica a celebrar con mi familia, mi casa es lo suficiente mente grande y mis padres adorarían tener mas personas- dijo Marco con una gran sonrisa en su cara ante la idea de pasar las vacaciones con Jean , serian una de las mejores vacaciones.

- ¿Estás loco? No puedo pasar las vacaciones contigo- dijo incrédula al escuchar a su mejor amigo hacer una propuesta de ese tipo

- ¿Por qué no? mis papas adorarían conocerte, además no es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer

- Marco no es eso, sabes a que me refiero, no puedo solo aparecer y decir hola lamento aparecer de último momento y probablemente arruinar sus planes originales, porque no tenía a donde ir, y su hijo quiso hacer su acción buena de año.

- No vas a arruinar nada, además no tienes opción, si es necesario te voy a llevar a la fuerza, así que, existen dos opciones vienes conmigo por tu cuenta o te cargo hasta llegar a Bélgica

- Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que pecas me amenazaría- Jean finalizo con un suspiro para después darle una sonrisa a su amigo – muy bien iré contigo pero si veo que tenían algo planeado tomare el primer tren a Francia que encuentre , entendiste.

- Jean una vez que te conozcan no te van a querer dejar salir de mi casa, y tu no te vas a querer ir.

- Si tu familia es como tu va a ser como estar en una de esas escenas de muñecos de porcelana, y yo voy a ser el Grinch.

- Tu no odias la navidad- dijo Marco rodando sus ojos

- Como sea, deberíamos ponernos a estudiar o Eren me va a volver a ganar en calificaciones y no se lo voy a permitir.

Desde ese momento empezaron a estudiar como todas las tardes, pero Marco estaba en piloto automático , no podía esperar a que llegaran las vacaciones de navidad, sabía que su familia adoraría a Jean, y Jean adoraría a su familia procuraría que esas sean las mejores vacaciones que Jean podría tener, por lo que le había contado su familia no era la más animada de todas las familias, los padres de Jean eran personas con una imagen que cuidar así que eran muy propias y procuraban no perder la imagen en ningún momento , siempre estaban ocupados por lo que en muchas ocasiones se les olvidaban algunos eventos que Jean consideraba importantes. Por eso le daría a Jean unas vacaciones que no iba a olvidar, algo para cuando este triste recuerde y alegre su día. Si todo salía perfecto al vez Jean quisiera pasar otra navidad o cualquier otra festividad con él, porque siempre la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.


	3. Chapter 3

SnK no me pertenece , tristemente , pero podemos pretender que puedo cambiar la historia XD.

Los exámenes habían terminado y otra vez Eren le había ganado en calificaciones a Jean, la cual no lo tomo muy bien. Aun así en ese momento estaba más nerviosa porque en cuatro horas estaría a punto de tomar un tren a Bélgica para ir a celebrar la navidad con su familia, no quería arruinar nada y quedar mal con los padres de su amigo, aun que la verdad también estaba muy emocionada, aunque también estaba enojada porque sus padre decidieron pasar otra navidad con uno de sus clientes que con ella , era cierto que la invitaron a ir con ellos, pero sabía que si iba solo ocasionaría problemas si no actuaba como una muñeca de porcelana. Sus padres siempre se preguntaban de donde había sacado esa actitud tan retadora. Suponía que estaba harta de pretender alguien que no era, por eso decidió actuar y decir todo lo que le pasara por su cabeza. Tal vez era por eso que estaba nerviosa siempre imagino que Marco tenía una familia perfecta y ella sabía que ella no era perfecta y no quería pretender serlo.

Marco tenía todo preparado checo como tres veces que todo estuviera listo, ropa, boletos, el regalo de Jean, todo estaba listo solo le faltaba Jean, asique tomo sus llaves y su celular se aseguro que nada estuviera prendido y se dirigió al edificio de Jean dentro del campus, conociéndola lo más seguro es que seguía arreglando sus cosas. Y en efecto cuando llego, el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, se notaba que solo agarro ropa del closet y la metió a la maleta y probablemente también metió algunas cosas de su tocador sin prestarle mucha atención exactamente que era. Le ayudo a terminar de arreglar todo y verificar que no se le olvidara nada. Antes de salir ambos con sus maletas en mano, a la salida del edificio se encontraron con Mikasa, Armin y con Eren.

" Hey Jean ,Marco, veo que van a salir de vacaciones juntos " dijo Armin con una sonrisa. Armin era uno de los pocos amigos que Jean tenía y estaba perfectamente enterado de los sentimientos de Marco. "Bueno si, supongo que ustedes pasaran la navidad en casa de Eren como siempre". Contesto Marco regresando la sonrisa. "Espero que se la pasen muy bien "agrego Mikasa. " "Incluso en poni lo merece, después de todo no ha de ser fácil saber que le volví a ganar en calificaciones" dijo Eren dirigiendo su mirada completamente a Jean." La cual no tardo en reaccionar " Mira Jeager me ganaste solo por un punto, por lo menos yo no tengo que regresar a casa para decirles a mis padres que Mikasa volvió a ser la mejor en TODO, felicidades Mikasa " lo último lo dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa inocente a la mencionada que de inocente no tenía nada . " "Creo que solo por hoy podrían llevarse bien , después de todo no nos vamos a ver hasta dentro de un mes. " hablo Armin antes de que Eren tuviera la oportunidad de abrir su boca. " Si Jean además no tenemos tiempo para que se pongan a pelear, aun tenemos que encontrar un taxi" . agrego Marco con un suspiro. Lo cual hizo que ambos se relajaran , el trio les deseo una feliz navidad y un buen viaje, pero antes de dar la vuelta para ir a buscar el taxi Eren hizo algo que ninguno se esperaba " De verdad espero que te la pases bien Johanna te lo meres, descansa mucho porque necesitaras esforzarte le doble si quieres ganarme "dijo Eren mientras abrazaba a Jean con una sonrisa de verdad, no de las que siempre compartían cuando se estaban retando , Jean tuvo que combatir con todas sus fuerzas para evitar ponerse roja. " no te preocupes Jeager el próximo semestre pateare tu trasero" dijo soltando una pequeña riza. Lo que logro que el corazón de Marco se congelara por un segundo. Tomo la mano de Jean la jalo suavemente hacia la salía mientras se despedía con la mano de los otros tres y forzaba una sonrisa.

En el taxi Jean recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Marco, tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, en otras circunstancias Marco estaría feliz encontrándose en esa posición, pero no podía estarlo porque sabía que en ese preciso momento la persona que plegaba la mete de Jean era Eren. Eren era quien la estaba haciendo sonreír, no él. Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse enfadado con él, ya que Eren no había hecho nada malo, aun así no podía evitarlo. Deseaba haber salido diez minutos antes para no encontrárselos, ¿Por qué sus vacaciones con la persona que más quería en el mundo tenían que empezar con el recordatorio de que ella no podía ser suya?

Llegaron al tren corriendo prácticamente porque el taxi se tardo mucho en llegar a la estación. Buscaron sus asientos y dejo que Jean se sentara en la ventana, para ese entonces el humor de Marco ya había mejorado mucho, después de todo con quien iba a pasar la vacaciones Jean era con él y su familia, no con Eren. Hablaron un rato y se tomaron fotos con el celular haciendo caras graciosas las cuales Jean subía a su página de Facebook, ambos se reían al verlos comentarios de sus amigos. Al bajarse del tren en Los países bajos (Holanda) para tomar otro tren que los llevaría a su destino, Marco escucho a una pareja de ancianos diciendo lo adorables que se veían juntos y lo mucho que les recordaba su juventud , lo que de inmediato logro que sus mejillas se pintaran de rojo al mismo tiempo que su interior se llenaba de alegría y de nostalgia. Jean al parecer no escucho nada, como siempre ignorante de sus alrededores. El viaje de países bajos a Bélgica fue más tranquilo por que como Jean lo ponía, le dolía el trasero de estar sentada tanto tiempo. Escucharon música durante el camino mientras hablaban de cosas tribales. Al llegar a la estación tomaron un taxi el cual los llevaría hasta la casa de Marco durante el camino Jean se durmió en su hombro esta vez si sonrió y disfruto su pequeña fantasía, paso su brazo sobre sus hombros mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo. Después de un largo recorrido llegaron a la hacienda donde él vivía. Sacudió a Jean ligeramente para despertarla la cual estaba completamente confundida porque no sabía en donde estaban o que estaban haciendo ahí, lo que a Marco le pareció completamente adorable. Le pago al taxista el cual le ayudo a bajar las maletas, antes de marcharse.

" bueno pues estamos aquí" dijo Marco algo nervioso al ver que Jean no despegaba la vista de su casa.

" Woo, es más grande de lo que pensé, cuando me dijiste que vivías en un rancho nunca pensé que sería tan grande o que hiciera tanto frio" contesto mientras tomaba su maleta, lo cual hizo reír a Marco. Marco empezó a caminar hacia la entrada pero se dio cuanta que Jean no lo estaba siguiendo. " ¿ que pasa? , si no me sigues te vas a congelar ahí afuera?- dijo soltando una pequeña risa , la cual esperaba disminuyera las ansias de su amiga. " Ya se, es solo que estoy nerviosa" confeso Jean casi al instante de escuchar la risa de Marco. " No deberías, apúrate antes de que se ponga más oscuro y salgan los fantasmas a comerte " al escuhar esto Jean empujo ligeramente a Marco juguetonamente diciéndole que se callara, dirigiéndose más confiada hacia la puerta de la hacienda de Marco, después de todo si su familia son como él no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Bueno me hubiera gustado empezar este fic antes para que la cena de navidad de los Bolt fuera navidad pero ni modo.

Gracias por leer me hacen my feliz , nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Shingeki es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La imagen de portada es propiedad de Johannathemad y Marco es propiedad de Jean.

Entraron a la casa la cual daba un gran contraste con el frio de afuera, tenia un calor agradable, la mayoría de detalles eran en madera y piedra. Sabia por la fachada que era un lugar grande pero por dentro parecía ser más grande, otra cosas que era de notar del interior era que no había ni una partícula de polvo, lo cual se le hizo raro porque sabía que la familia de Marco trabajaba en actividades agropecuarias, así que no tenía idea de cómo lograban que la tierra se mantuviera afuera de la propiedad. Marco estaba acomodando su chamarra en un perchero que estaba en la entrada y le sonrió a Jean la cual al verlo le regreso la sonrisa mientras se quitaba su propio abrigo y se lo pasaba.

Fue cuando vio que una mujer salía de una esquina y al ver a Marco se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, obviamente ella era la madre de Marco, alta, de cabello negro, mas morena que Marco y por lo que podía ver muy agradable.

Ahora, Jean nunca pensó que su gran primer problema al llegar a la casa de Marco fue que no entendía casi nada de lo que decía la mujer, lo que le provoco pánico y ganas de estrangular a su mejor amigo, que esperaba que hiciera si le preguntaban algo o ocupaba algo, podían hablar de ella exactamente enfrente de ella y nunca se enteraría. No es como si le importara lo que otras personas pensaran de ella pero quería dejar una buena impresión con la familia de Marco, no entendía porque pero tampoco se iba a poner a analizarse en ese momento, las cosas eran como eran y ya.

Fue cuando recordó que Marco le había dicho que en el primer momento en que se sintiera incomoda podía agarrar sus cosas he irse, nunca espero que tuviera que usar esa carta en un tiempo record de 3 minutos de entrar en la casa. Realmente nunca le paso por la cabeza que la familia de Marco hablara otra lengua lo que era realmente estúpido puesto que era otro país ,pero en su defensa solo había escuchado hablar a Marco neerlandés una vez hace años, siempre hablaban alemán y francés y su francés era tan perfecto que realmente no había recordado el otro idioma.

Marco estaba feliz de regresar a su casa y de ver a su mamá, que por el momento estaba evitado que pudiera respirar, mientras le decía lo mucho que había crecido y cuanto lo extrañaba. Hasta que vio por encima del hombro de su mama a Jean, a la cual se le notaba lo asustada, lo que le dio risa internamente lo fácil que era sacarla de su zona de comodidad, así que en cuanto termino el abrazo le dijo a su mama entre risas, que por favor se limitara al francés esas vacaciones, porque si no iba a llegar a año nuevo, fue entonces que la mujer se percato de la presencia de la muchacha. La cual hizo que se volviera a abalanzar hacia Marco diciéndole lo linda que era su novia, a lo que por supuesto hiso que se pusiera rojo. Aun que su mamá lo ignoro. Se dirigió a la joven en perfecto francés dándole una cálida bienvenida. Al escuchar el francés Jean tuvo que soltar un suspiro de alivio ya que no pasaría la vergüenza de salir corriendo de la hacienda, pero también se sorprendió con el fuerte abrazo de la mujer.

- Con que tu eres Johanna, estas preciosa, no me extraña por que Marco nunca cierra la boca cuando habla de ti - dijo la mamá de Marco mientras ahogaba a Jean- RAFFAEL MIRA LO QUE TRAJO TU HIJO- grito mientras se escuchaban unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que de una esquina salió un hombre vestido con un suéter de color verde, bastante alto, con el cabello castaño y corto, tenía una sonrisa de nerviosismo muy similar a Marco al verlo no había duda ,ese hombre era su padre, con solo verlo sabia que le caia bien

- Emma deja a la pobre niña, la vas a asustar – dijo el hombre rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado por las acciones de su esposa. Mientras su esposa la soltaba se acerco un poco más a Jean. Y le extendió la mano con la mima sonrisa- disculpa a mi esposa tiene un mal sentido del espacio personal – dijo entre sonrisas. Jean acepto la mano para saludarlo propiamente.- Mi nombre es Raffael y el de mi esposa es Emma mucho gusto en conocerte.

- Amm… si igualmente- contesto Jean un poco confundida por lo raro de la situación sin embargo le parecía entretenido.

- Marco lleva las cosas a tu habitación, espero que no te importe compartir habitación con Marco, te daría uno de los cuartos de invitados pero no pienso dejar a su hermana en la misma habitación con su novia, solo dios sabe que tiene en la mente esa niña y si dejo a mis hijos solos lo más probable es que Marco no amanezca un día, te podría dar el cuarto de atrás, No. Marco limpia el cuarto de atrás te vas a quedar ahí.- Dijo la mama de Marco encontrando al fin una solución al problema- solo agarra mas cobijas ya sabes en donde están- Marco estaba a punto de hacer lo que decía su madre pero Jean hablo antes de que pudiera hacer lo que le pidieron

- En realidad no me importa compartir cuarto con el – dijo Jean simplemente, de todas formas ya se había quedado infinidad de veces en su departamento, así que no sería nada del otro mundo.

- Perfecto vayan a dejar sus cosas en lo que Raffael encuentra un colchón inflable.- Dijo mientras desaparecía en uno de los cuartos dejando a Raffael y a los jóvenes en la puerta

- Haha. Tu mamá está realmente emocionada de que estén aquí, la casa ha estado muy silenciosa- dijo el mayor mirando hacia donde desapareció su esposa

- Se nota, yo también los extrañe- ambos compartieron una sonrisa, la cual para Jean era como ver atreves a una ventana al futuro

- Ve a dejar tus cosas antes de que tu mamá regrese. Mientras voy a buscar ese colchón.

Marco se dirigió a Jean hasta su cuarto que estaba en el tercer piso, el cuarto de Marco era muy parecido a como tenía su departamento, pero había algo mas hogareño en ese lugar. Ambos dejaron caer las maletas al suelo en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

- Y bien , ¿ que te parecieron?- pregunto Marco un poco ansioso

- Marco , tu familia es igual de rara que tu- dijo Jean entre risas, Marco sabia que con raro Jean no quería ofender a su familia , para ella había muchos tipos de raro pero por su cara sabia que le habían caído bien.

- Asi que va a venir tu hermana . pregunto Jean de la nada-

- Amm,,, al parecer, sabes ella un caso especial- dijo Marco un poco nervioso, en realidad , el amaba a su hermana con todo el corazón pero sabia que ella podía ser muy llevada y de sangre muy pesada, lo que incomodaba a muchos, una parte de el tenia miedo de la reacción de ella al ver que había traido a su casa a su amor platónico del cual ella estaba perfectamente enterada y era algo que ella utilizaba para burlarse de el. Ahora que Jean iba a estar enfrente de ella no quería imaginar lo que iba a pasar.

- Asi que, hasta la familia Bolt, tiene su propia oveja negra- dijo Jean con una de sus sonrisas maléficas , a lo que Marco solo sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro

- No es eso, es solo que… si dice algo malo solo ignórala, le gusta molestar a la gente

- Créeme, nada puede ser tan molesto como Jeager.

- Pensé que era el amor de tu vida – dijo Marco sarcásticamente, realmente lo último que quería escuchar por el resto del año era el nombre de Eren. Realmente no le caía mal pero escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Jean dolía mucho.

- Eso no significa que no sea molesto. - con la respuesta que dio Jean, Marco se preguntaba que si en lugar de hacerse su amigo la hubiera aventado por las escaleras, tal vez en ese momento estaría en su cuarto con su novia en lugar de su "mejor amiga por siempre".- ayúdame con las maletas, para que me pueda ir a dormir un rato- agrego Jean entre bostezos, viajar siempre la agotaba mucho.

Ambos acomodaron sus cosas en el closet de Marco, ya que estaba prácticamente vacío ya que se llevo la mayoría de las cosas al salirse de su casa. En cuanto finalizaron Jean se acostó en la cama que era bastante grande llevándose a Marco consigo.

Cuando el papá de Marco entro a la habitación con la caja del colchón inflable se sorprendió al ver la escena de los dos jóvenes acurrucados en la gran cama, no queriendo arruinar el momento dejo el colchón en la entrada del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

La mayoría de los Europeos hablan más de una lengua y al parecer Belgica tiene tres lenguas oficiales; neerlandés, francés y alemán. Así que tiene sentido que Marco pueda hablar todos esos idiomas. Por otra parte Jean es mitad francesa y mitad alemana.

También no encontré rutas por tren directamente de Alemania a Belgica así que tuvieron que transbordar.

Marco se parece físicamente a Emma pero la actitud la saco de Raffael.

Perdón por los cambios en el estilo de escritura, al fin me decidí por este formato.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Adivinen quien es la dulce hermana de Marco ;D.


End file.
